


No More Secrets

by opal_sapphire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You know Hopper's hiding something, and you're determined to find out what it is.





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I used the prompts "don't talk to me like that" and "listen to me, don't leave" from depressed-stressed-80sobsessed on tumblr

"God, Hopper, this is ridiculous! I don't do well with secrets, you know that!"

"Yes, I know, Y/N, but I'm not keeping anything from you!"

"_Bullshit!_ I've always been able to see right through every lie you try to tell me, so why don't you show me some respect and tell me the goddamn truth?"

"There is nothing to tell you, nothing, I swear. Now will you please leave it alone!"

You bristled at Hopper's tone, one you'd heard from too many people too many times.

"**Don't talk to me like that**," you snapped.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm a child!"

"If you don't want to be treated like a child then don't act like one."

Your jaw dropped. Regret flashed across his face, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. You turned around and went for the door, but he grabbed your wrist.

"Wait, Y/N, just--**listen to me, don't leave**," he pleaded.

You looked at him over your shoulder. He let go of your wrist and looked around his office, for what, you had no idea. Hopper grabbed a pen and a notepad and scribbled something, then ripped the paper off the pad and held it up for you to read.

"I have nothing to tell you," he said.

But you were staring at the note. _Not here._

You looked at him, then at the note again, them back at him. A chill crept down your spine, and you were suddenly filled with the feeling of being watched. You didn't dare look around you for the reason behind the feeling.

"Really?" You asked.

Hopper nodded, then gestured to the door, shoving the paper in his pocket.

"Fine," you grumbled, keeping up your act.

He had some serious explaining to do, and you would get some damn answers, wherever he was taking you.


End file.
